


The Flash: Hartley Rathaway

by Earth_2_Cinnamon_Roll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Hartley, Character Development, Fluffy, Future characters will be added as I go along, Hartley gets emotional sometimes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Hartley, Possible future SickFics, Some crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_2_Cinnamon_Roll/pseuds/Earth_2_Cinnamon_Roll
Summary: (Be warned: this is basically a rough draft. Most of the content here will NOT have been thoroughly edited. Any OOC character traits you might pick up on are my own personal additions.)This could possibly be the start of a mini series ranging from all different types of fandoms. I have always taken a liking to any “background characters” that might come up every so often. Hartley Rathaway has definitely been a favorite of mine, which inspired me to create this mess.None of the works here are meant to be taken too seriously. It’s all just a fun thing. Chapters range from silly to solemn, as I’d like to get to know Hartley’s hidden character traits as well as possible. Enjoy! :-)
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/Character Development
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. In Which His Hand Wounds Are Left Untreated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is never a good idea not to follow up on treating an injury, especially an injury from a pair of sonic gauntlets exploding in your hands.  
> (Reference: end of S1 Ep11 The Sound and the Fury)

If one thing was for certain, it was that Hartley Rathaway never ever cried. Not when hearing a sad song, not when losing a game of chess. He never cried. But this time, he told himself, this time was different.

His hands were hurting really badly. 

It wasn’t long ago when Hartley was up against Team Flash, clad in his black jacket and tall leather boots, known to the world as the Pied Piper. But somehow the Flash has rigged his gloves. And now here he was, stuck in a cell with nowhere to go and nothing to keep his mind off the waves of pulsing pain shooting through the palms of his hands. 

He was tempted to burst into tears. His hands really, really hurt. The feeling inside his gut told him that something wasn’t right, something was wrong with his hands. They shouldn’t hurt like this. In fact, nearly three days after the incident should have been enough time for them to heal properly.

But they hadn’t. Instead, they were infected, from what Hartley could gather. It was a pain like none he had ever felt before, something that burned and ached and hurt in general. If it were his ears, he would manage. But his hands were a different story. He needed his hands. 

As much as he tried, Hartley couldn’t stop his lip as it began to quiver. His face was unnaturally hot and his vision blurred. 

If he were being honest with himself, Hartley would’ve thought nothing less of curling up on the floor and crying himself to sleep, but the pipeline began to hiss and suddenly he realized he was moving forward, and quickly. 

Hartley rushed to wipe the tears from his eyes and scooted around until his back was facing the glass door. He even sniffled a few times, just for good measure. 

“Good morning. Hope I didn’t wake you up too early.” Came the loud, gruff greeting.  
Hartley tilted his head to the side and caught a glimpse of Cisco in the glass. Grumpy as usual, but only because Cisco had pulled the short stick between him, Barry, and Caitlin, which meant he had to come down to the pipeline and check on the metas. 

“Not very talkative today, are you Hartley? I guess that makes things easier for the both of us.” He grumbled under his breath. “But could you, I don’t know, make things easier for yourself and face towards me? I don’t feel like fighting you today.”

Hartley grunted in response. Suddenly he no longer felt like he could sit up straight, instead hunching over as far as his back allowed him to go. But he did as reqested, making a show out of turning around to face Cisco and carefully dropped his hands into his lap, palm side up. 

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “A little moody today, aren’t you? Maybe Caitlin will bring you some Big Belly later this afternoon. It’s no fancy shmancy restaurant, but it’d be better than nothing.” 

He crouched down and crawled over to where Hartley sat, grimacing at the sour smell that wafted into the air. 

Hartley glared at him before he could ask any questions. A lump was forming in his throat, and he knew the moment he opened his mouth to speak, he would start crying for sure.

If there was anything worse than crying, it was crying in front of Cisco. Hartley wouldn’t have any of it. So he gritted his teeth and set his deadliest glare on Cisco, which came out as more of a pained scowl. 

“Here, start unwrapping some of those bandages. I need to see what we’re dealing with here.” Cisco said. “Man, I can’t believe we forgot to reapply some medicine to these. Sorry about that. Maybe Caitlin should’ve come down with me after all…” 

Cisco’s train of thought was cut short. The hand he had been unwrapping had disappeared underneath Hartley’s armpit, where he held it protectively. The other hand curled tightly over Hartley’s chest. Cisco noticed that Hartley hadn’t even begun to unwrap it yet. 

Cisco pushed himself up off the ground, muttering under his breath in spanish. Hartley didn’t have the strength to try to understand, so he stayed seated and watched as Cisco glared down at him.

“Look, Hartley. I’m trying to help you here. But I mean, if you don’t want my help just tell me to stop helping. There’s no need to make things more difficult than they already are.”

A warm blush creeped up Hartley’s neck. He turned away, embarrassed and feeling more miserable than before. 

To his horror, tears welled up in his eyes, threatening him. This time, he couldn’t stop them from spilling over. Not even when he heard Cisco’s surprised gasp, or when he realized that Cisco was still standing right there. 

He let his head drop to his chest, watching his tears streak down his cheeks and catch in his lap, where his hands lay in agony. 

“Caitlin.” He choked, pushing aside all earlier worries of being seen in a state like the one he was in. “Please get Caitlin.” 

In an instant Cisco was running down the halls, calling out for Caitlin and Barry, demanding they bring supplies along with them. If he weren’t busy crying his eyes out, Hartley would’ve laughed. He’d never seen Cisco run so fast in his life. 

Caitlin was busy at the monitors when Cisco came bursting into the room.

“Cisco? What’s wrong?” She asked him, beckoning Barry over from across the room. “Is Hartley giving you any trouble?” 

“No, it’s.. it’s Hartley, but,” Cisco gasped, clutching his chest as he heaved in another breath. “It’s his hands. I think they’re infected. I… I have meant to check on his injuries, but-“ 

“Just take me to him.” Caitlin replied, medical gear in tow. 

Barry tagged along from a distance, willing to help when needed but afraid to get in the way. 

When they got to the pipeline, Hartley had stopped crying. 

His breath was still shallow, and his eyes were puffy. Hartley felt his heart racing madly in his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Caitlin got down beside him, but unlike Cisco, who was timid of touching Hartley’s injuries, she took his hands firmly and gently unwrapped the bandages.

The sight underneath wasn’t pretty, Hartley thought. His smooth hands were red and swelled. Right in the middle of each palm was a deep wound, where the skin had completely burned away. A yellowish tint covered the wounds. Clear pus oozed from the sides. 

Hartley’s stomach churned. He closed his eyes and looked away, trying hard to get the image of his hands out of his head. To his surprise, no one else seemed as bothered as he felt.

“These are definitely infected.” Caitlin stated. “Which is obvious. But your skin is pale and dry. We need to take you upstairs. Do you think you can handle that?”

He swallowed. Everything danced around the pipeline, faces and colors. He forced a nod, struggling to his feet. 

But when he looked up, there were the faces of both Caitlin and Cisco, not pity, or irritation, no stone face expressions. Only remorse. 

“I’m sorry we let it get this bad, Hartley. That should’ve never been the case.” Cisco said. He hooked an arm around Hartley’s shoulders, supporting him out of the pipeline and into the hall. 

“The same goes for me.” Caitlin added. “We’ve has some… dicey past experiences together, but that shouldn’t mean you don’t get the medical attention you need. We’ll be more careful of that next time.” She smiled sadly. 

As if on cue, Hartley felt his eyes watering. But this time he didn’t force it to stop. There was nothing to be embarrassed of, anyway. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me. It really does."


	2. In Which Hartley Learns He Isn’t Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kind of delves into how I imagine Hartley would feel when leaving Star Labs after being stuck in a cell for weeks on end.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

It was the last thing Hartley expected to hear come out of Cisco’s mouth. He didn’t even know Cisco took walks. 

Hartley stared at Cisco with a blank face. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I-I guess,” he replied. “Where exactly are we walking to?”

Cisco shrugged and gestured towards the entrance. “Wherever you’d like. Surely it’s better than being stuck in a cell all day, right?”

He offered Hartley a hand, which Hartley took hastily. 

“Might as well get it over with.” Hartley mumbled to himself. Maybe a bit of fresh air would do him some good. “Is it just the two of us?”

“Yeah,” said Cisco. “I tried to get Barry to come, but he was busy with family stuff.”

Must be nice, Hartley thought to himself. Maybe one of these days he’d try to reach out to his own family again. 

“Okay, whatever. Let’s go get this over with. I don’t want to be seen out in public with you for longer than is necessary.” 

Cisco chuckled half heartedly, jogging to keep up with Hartley’s swift pace as he started down the halls. “Very funny, Hartley. Keep it up and this will be the last time you step out of your cell.” 

“How threatening. As if I couldn’t escape that stupid cell when I choose to leave…” 

As they neared the end of the building, Hartley’s ears began to ache. The thumping of footsteps and dozens of cars whizzing by caught him off guard. He stopped, feeling vulnerable. 

Cisco confidently strode out the door, only to look back and see that Hartley hadn’t followed. 

“Hey, if you don’t think you can handle it, you don’t have to come.” Cisco said, turning back to stand by him. “We can try again another day.” 

He reached to rest his hand on Hartley’s shoulders, but Hartley jerked away. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m going out there, I just need a moment.” Hartley snapped. He crossed his arms and stared outside.

The sun was just beginning to rise, shedding bright beams through the windows. He winced at the bright glare. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

But he couldn’t stay cooped up in the pipeline for the rest of his life. Soon enough he wanted to go back to living free, working a normal job and living in his old apartment. But the sights and sounds from outside were overwhelming. Hartley forced himself not to turn tail and run back to his cell just yet. He had to try it, for Cisco’s sake. 

“-Hartley? Can you hear me?” Cisco was now standing directly in front of him. Alarmed, Hartley took a step back.

“Sorry. I was just… thinking.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll take it slow, alright?You stay right here, while I get us a cab. Then we can go get something to eat.”

Hartley knew Cisco wanted this as much as he did. He just didn’t know if he could handle the pressure of being around so many people. 

“Okay.” He sighed. “I’ll try it out. But first let me get dressed in something more presentable.” 

  
Unfortunately they were not able to catch a cab.

Whether it be due to the unprofessional way Cisco had dressed for the day, or that it was officially rush hour in Central City, they had no luck. So Cisco settled for taking the old STAR Labs van parked near the back of the building. 

“Watch your leg getting into the passenger seat over there.” Cisco told Hartley, pointing towards the rusty exterior on the van. A loose piece of metal jutted out from the side, nearly catching his pant leg. 

Hartley did his best to avoid catching something on anything in the old vehicle. He slammed the door, but not without expecting the faint ringing in his ears that followed. 

“Ugh.” He groaned, massaging his head. Cisco patted his arm. 

“I was gonna take us over to Jitters, but I bet they’re packed out today. So we’ll go somewhere a little quieter.”

“I hope it’s not somewhere fancy,” said Hartley. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” 

“Oh, trust me. You’re gonna love it.” Cisco assured him. 

Once they got further down the road, the idle chatter dropped to a minimum. The more Cisco said, the less Hartley responded. They were ten minutes down the road when a crash appeared around the corner, slowing everyone down by a good ten minutes.

“Looks like we’ve got nothing but time, now.” Cisco leaned back in his chair, his hands comfortably folded behind his head. “How you feeling so far?”

Hartley sat still in his chair. “Fine, I think.” He stared out the window, avoiding Cisco’s gaze.

Cisco frowned. “Hey. If you’re not comfortable here, we can go back home. It’s not too late, you know.”

The conversation had taken a heavy turn. His skin crawled. Suddenly the air was too thick, and for a moment Hartley didn’t think he would catch another breath. 

“Yes, I know. Let’s just see how things play out.” 

As quickly as it begun, the conversation was over. Cisco shifted awkwardly in his seat as Hartley continued to stare out the window. 

It was then that the traffic moved forward. In an instant they were on the road, but no longer talking. 

As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Hartley squinted at the sign and adjusted his glasses. “Is it just me, or does this place have no sign?” 

“They just don’t have an official name yet, that’s all.” Cisco jumped out of the van before Hartley could reply. He came around and opened up Hartley’s door, offering him help out of the vehicle. 

Again, Hartley took it. 

As they got closer to the restaurant, Hartley could see more clearly. The interior design was that of a typical 60s style, with a large model car in front of the entrance. The loud, exotic look was bold and exciting. 

“Wait here. I’ll get us a booth.” Cisco stepped inside, leaving Hartley to fend for himself. 

While he was gone, Hartley was approached by an older couple, who brought along a small dog in a carrier. 

“Excuse me, young man.” The lady addressed him. “But is this facility pet friendly?”

“I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I don’t work here. I don’t know.” 

The man who stood beside the lady was appalled. “How dare you talk to her like that?” He demanded, waving his cane around. “The audacity! Fine, we’ll go somewhere else.” 

Hartley tried calling after him, but the words were caught in his throat. 

Just then, Cisco came out with a small paper, smiling widely. “Man, you are gonna love this place. They- hey, what happened?” His smile faded. “Are you alright?”

Hartley wanted to go now. He was fed up with this whole adventure. Instead of getting better again, things were going sour. But he held up his head and brushed off his shirt. 

“Let’s just get some lunch.” He pushed past Cisco and walked inside. Cisco followed, despite his concern. 

When they were seated, a timid, soft spoken waitress came up to the table. Hartley looked down at the menu in front of him, feeling self conscious. 

“We’ll take two waters.” Cisco piped up. “Thanks.” 

When the waitress left, he opened up his menu. “Find anything you like?” 

“Nothing exciting.” Hartley replied. “You?”

Cisco stifled a laugh. “Nope. But if I were you, I’d steer clear of the sushi.” 

When the waitress came back, Cisco settled on a basic hamburger with an extra side of fries. Hartley ordered a salad.

“Salad.” Cisco mused. “Good choice. It looked like the only thing you took an interest in.”

Another bout of awkward silence settled between them before their food was brought out. Cisco immediately began to devour the hamburger.

Hartley looked over the salad. It was appealing, to an extent. He had to admit, it looked like a good salad. But every time he raised the fork to his lips, his stomach did a somersault inside of him. 

Instead, he picked around he salad, waiting for his appetite to come back. 

It became later in the day. More people shuffled in, filling the restaurant quickly. The sudden amass of noise made his head pound. He carefully set his fork down on the plate. 

“Hartley?”

He looked up at Cisco, who was now eyeing him with great worry. 

“Are you okay?”

Hartley tried to respond, but a wave of laughter echoed through the room. He gritted his teeth in irritation. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He and Cisco were supposed to go out for a walk around the city, enjoy a nice dinner, and go back home to rest. 

Now he was stuck in a restaurant with a noise level as loud as the sonic waves from his gloves.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder and his eyes met Cisco’s.

“Do you want to go home?” 

Guilt weighed heavy on his heart, but he could no longer stand to stay here anymore. He nodded slowly. 

To his relief, Cisco didn’t look disappointed, or get upset. He simply smiled. 

“I’ll get the check, and we’ll leave.”

Cisco did exactly that. After paying, he took Hartley back to the van. They both got in and drove to STAR Labs in silence. 

But not an awkward, prolonged silence. A comfortable, companionable silence. And in the silence, Cisco reached over and squeezed his hand. A gentle reminder that he was still there with him, to support him. 

He didn’t have to struggle alone.


	3. In Which Hartley Struggles To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cisco gives up his powers, instead of staying he decides to ditch town for a little while, and work on finding himself again.  
> (Post-Crisis, so Hartley doesn’t hate team Flash yet/Is not as big of a jerk)

It never occurred to Hartley that one day he and Cisco might make amends. Just like it never occurred to him that Cisco would ever consider giving up his powers and taking leave from Star Labs. 

Sure, things between them were never peachy, not even with the timeline alterations Cisco and his friends swore happened. But Hartley was sure there’d be time later on for them to start fresh. 

Until that afternoon. Hartley wouldn’t consider himself a member of the STAR Labs team. 

Although he helped them in the past and kept in touch for when they needed him, he wasn’t officially part of the team. In fact, if it were up to him, he had a long ways to go before anything like it could ever happen again.

The Particle Accelerator incident was still fresh in his mind. But, given time, maybe he could work alongside his old coworkers again. 

Most of them, at least. 

“I have to talk to you about something.” Cisco told him. 

Hartley was seated in a secluded corner of Jitters, cradling a small cup of coffee in his lap. He sighed over the phone. Had he been somewhere more convenient, Hartley would’ve been overjoyed to have gotten a call from Cisco. Usually he was always the one to call Cisco and check in, not the other way around. 

“Can it wait?” He asked. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Hartley,” Cisco groaned on the other end. “This is serious, I don’t have much time. I’ll have Bar-the Flash come and get you, if you’d like. Just meet me at the airport outside of town. You’ll know it when you see it.”

“Fine. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Hartley hung up. 

If only Cisco could be there to see him roll his eyes. He got up slowly, setting his half-empty cup down on the little table in front of him and left a small tip. 

“But you better pay me for the coffee next time.” He muttered under his breath. 

When Hartley got out to the parking lot, a thought struck him. What on earth would Cisco be doing at an airport? Had he suddenly learned of some long-lost sibling? Or maybe he finally found himself a girlfriend. 

Against his better judgment, Hartley sent Cisco a quick message: “You can send your Scarlet speedster over to get me, but make it quick.” 

As soon as he hit send, a rush of wind whirled through the door, and Hartley was swept up into the blur. 

Racing through town wasn’t as exciting as he expected it to be. In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

The Flash came to a skidding halt in front of the airport, gracefully dropping Hartley in his feet. He staggered at first, then gained enough composure to swipe the dust off his shoulders. A thin layer of sweat drenched his clothes. 

“Thanks, I guess.” He said sheepishly. 

The Flash nodded curtly and sped off, leaving Hartley to fend for himself. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Cisco, making a point to ignore the stares from everyone around him. Surely they would’ve been used to the Flash by now.

“Hey,” Cisco’s voice came out muffled over the phone. “Are you here?” 

Hartley tapped his foot impatiently. There were several gates to his left and his right. Most of them had dozens of airlines written in large LED letters on signs all around him. 

“I am. Where are you?” 

“Look for a sign that says Delta. I’ll be in the first gate, just come inside. You should be able to see me.” 

“What do you mean, Delta- oh, I see it.” Not only did he see it, but he was standing right underneath it. And through the glass doors, he could make out Cisco’s slim figure waving at him.

This time, Cisco hung up. Hartley met him just outside the airport doors with a large suitcase and a backpack strung over his shoulder. When they were in close distance, Cisco dropped his bags and pulled Hartley into a big hug. 

“Looking good, Sherlock. The windswept hairstyle suits you.” 

Hartley gave Cisco a playful shove. “Thanks. I wasn’t planning on wearing it like this today.” 

Cisco laughed. He reached for his bags again. Hartley sensed his discomfort. 

“So, finally decided to take a vacation?” He asked. Cisco struggled to respond. He gestured towards his bags. 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

The silence was intimidating. Hartley was already sick of it. “Alright, Cisco, don’t leave me in the dark. What’s all the secrecy? Why didn’t you tell me what’s going on over the phone?” 

“I just thought you deserved a proper goodbye.” 

Time stood still. Something deep in Hartley’s chest tightened painfully. 

A proper goodbye. Was Cisco really leaving? “I… I..” His voiced trailed off. “I don’t know what to say. That’s great, right?” 

Cisco wrapped him in another big hug, more for his own sake than for Hartley’s. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” He said. His face was buried in Hartley’s shoulder.

Blinking back his own tears, Hartley gently patted Cisco’s back. He needed to stay strong for him. 

“It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting that, of all things.” He pulled back and held Cisco tightly. “But I wish you the best on your travels to,” he shrugged, “wherever it is you’re going.” 

“Thank you, Hartley.” Cisco wiped his eyes. Happy tears, he assured Hartley. “I’m sorry we didn’t spend more time with each other. But I’ll be back, sooner or later. So I’ll make sure we can catch up then.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Hartley nodded. He was still mulling over Cisco’s words. “Have a safe travel. I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully I’ll see you soon?” 

“I’ll see you soon.” Cisco agreed. He gave Hartley one last squeeze before rushing back into the airport. 

Hartley didn’t leave immediately. He didn’t even realize Cisco had called the Flash back to take him home. All he could think about was the look of relief on Cisco’s face when he told him he was leaving.

This was for the best. Cisco seemed happier this way. Of course he was happy for Cisco. But he still couldn’t believe that it had happened so fast. 

There was so much time for them to make things right. Where did it all go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than expected. Thanks for reading! Stay safe! :-)


	4. In Which Hartley Is Alone In A Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy April fools!
> 
> All Hartley wanted was to enjoy his cold and bitter coffee alone while sulking in the corner.

Thursday evenings had been the best night for team Flash to get together. It was the odd day out of the month, which meant there was usually nothing out of the ordinary to keep them from going out together. 

Thursday evenings were also the one day of the week Hartley chose to branch out and spend some time outside the house. 

Ironically, both groups planned on having a late dinner at the same place.

It wasn’t far from STAR Labs, which meant Cisco and the others could easily head over after work. 

For Hartley, it wasn’t far from the apartment he was renting out, which meant there was no need to spend extra money he didn’t have on a taxi ride.

Hartley arrived a few minutes before Cisco did. He ignored the pointed stares from the staff and headed straight for a small booth in the darkest corner of the diner.

Not long after he arrived did a waitress come to his table, smacking on a piece of gum. She tossed her notepad on the table and leaned towards him. 

“Sorry, hon. If you’re gonna stay here, you’re gonna have to order something. What’ll it be?”

Hartley huffed. “Coffee is fine.” 

The waitress jotted it down and scurried away. She came back a moment later with a steaming cup of coffee and laid it down for him. 

“Careful not to let it get cold. Tastes better the hotter it is.” 

He smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, Hartley. Come back again soon, alright? You’re always welcome here.” 

For the next several minutes, Hartley savored the calm and quiet atmosphere. People came and went, making little to no noise as they did. It was heaven for his ears. 

Until Cisco arrived. 

At first Hartley didn't. notice. He should have, but he didn’t. As if Cisco’s long, dark locks of hair weren’t a dead giveaway, the echo of his footfalls should have been. 

When he did realize who had walked in through the door, it was too late. 

Hartley quickly ducked his head, trying his best to avoid direct eye contact. But Cisco was faster. 

In an instant, Cisco was looming over the booth with a curious look on his face, a look that made Hartley want to curl up underground for the rest of his pitiful life. 

It was no use. 

“Hartley, is that you?”

He rolled his eyes. Of course it was him. Who else would sit alone in a secluded corner of an empty diner? Obviously not anyone in their right mind, Hartley concluded.

Not that it was such a big deal. He was having a normal Thursday evening until Cisco came along. 

Hartley refused to look up. He clenched his hands tightly, wishing the intruder would just go away and pretend like he was never there in the first place.

“Boy, it’s been so long since we’ve talked. Or, well, since you were ordering me around STAR Labs.” 

He scratched his head. Gosh, why won’t he leave?

“What happened to that, anyways? I thought you and Dr. Wells were super close or something.” 

“I was fired.” Hartley said through gritted teeth. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to enjoy the rest of my evening alone.” 

Cisco sat down across from him. 

“Wait, hold up. You mean no one’s coming in later? You’re here alone?” He paused. “I mean, if you wanna eat alone that’s fine too, I’m just surprised to have run into you like this.” 

“That’s one way to put it.” He muttered. 

To his further annoyance, Cisco shifted around until he was nice and comfortable, then took off his coat. He reached for the coffee and gave it a wary sniff. 

“Cold coffee. No creamers, no sugar? Either you’re on a new diet or something’s not right.” He studied Hartley’s face, scrunching his nose and squinting his eyes in concentration. 

“I’m not on some diet. And everything’s fine, thanks.” He snatched the coffee and sipped it slowly. The bitter taste left a weird feeling in throat. 

“Woah, sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you.” Cisco waved his hands in defense. “How’s your new job coming along? I’m assuming you did something with physics, or maybe went back to work with your parents…”

Hartley stared at the coffee to avoid looking at Cisco. “I don’t have one.”

At that moment a silence settled among the diner. Hartley’s face grew hot with embarrassment. 

Cisco grimaced. “Sorry. Touchy subject.” He rapped his fingers on the table, lost in thought. 

“You know, we could always bring you back to STAR Labs for a little while. Just to get you back on your feet-”

Hartley mustered up the meanest glare he could and slammed his hands down on the table.

“Do you ever stop asking stupid questions, or what? I just want to be left in peace, is that too much to ask?”

Cisco jumped, startled. Before he could answer, a group of friends swept in. He was happy to see that Barry, Caitlin, even Harry had finally made it to the small diner. 

Without a second thought happily beckoned them over to join both him and Hartley, to Hartley’s dismay.

“No, no,” he groaned, “Cisco, that’s not what I meant.”

“This is perfect. Since you seemed so lonely just sitting here by yourself, maybe you could join us for a little while?” He sounded hopeful. 

Frustrated, Hartley rubbed his face. This was not what he expected to happen. This was the exact opposite of how he hoped his evening would go. 

Why did Cisco have to come over to him in the first place? Why couldn’t he have another quiet, boring evening in a diner, with a coffee he didn’t even want, spent cooped up in a corner all alone? 

He looked up at Cisco again. 

Cisco seemed so happy, practically thrilled at the thought of bringing him into their little group, like bringing an orphan to their new home for the first time.

It was a ridiculous request, really. But Hartley didn’t have the courage to say no. 

Only for Cisco’s sake.


	5. In Which Hartley Fails To Expose Dr. Wells And The Particle Accelerator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate timeline, I suppose. When Hartley left after being fired for finding out the truth about the Accelerator, Dr. Wells decided to give him a second chance.
> 
> Under one condition.

Second chances were never guaranteed. Especially not at STAR Labs. It wasn’t worth the risks involved. 

This time, however, was slightly different. Which is why Hartley deemed himself one of the lucky ones.

When Hartley was given a second chance, it was like he had struck gold. The overwhelming joy and relief was a weight lifted off his shoulders. It was one less thing for him to worry about.

His mind was clear now. For the most part. Until it hit him.

The sensitive matter of the Particle Accelerator was still up for discussion. Hartley was held by word of Dr. Wells to keep it all a secret, to pretend like he never knew the risk of it exploding that night. 

It was a huge dilemma. One that could cost Hartley the rest of his life and his future career, should he mess this up.

Dr. Wells asked that he give a speech right before the opening ceremony, where he would make his last debut before putting his plan into motion. 

Hartley was devastated. 

He was no longer in a win/lose situation. Every possible move he could make would end with him being the one to blame. 

If he came clean about the Particle Accelerator tonight, in front of all the people, his life would be ruined. Dr. Wells made sure he knew that for a fact. He would lose his job, his name, his dignity. 

But if he didn’t speak up, it would result in the explosion of the Particle Accelerator. If that were to happen, he knew he would be the one to blame. 

Dr. Wells would surely frame him for hiding the information beforehand. More than likely he’d be put in prison, if not worse. 

And, of course, he’d also lose his job, as well as his degree. Once he got out of prison, the best thing Hartley could get was a job as a janitor for some name brand grocery store. 

There was simply no way out of the situation this time. Hartley knew it. 

The roaring of the crowd echoed behind stage. Fear and adrenaline pulsed through his limbs.

This was it. 

Hartley nearly dropped his microphone as he stepped out on stage. The hundreds of people standing before him blurred together in one big, nauseating blob. 

He swallowed a few times, regaining his composure. 

This was it. He could do this. All he needed to do was stare at the crowd, tell them what was really going to happen, and walk off stage. 

He held the microphone to his trembling lips, urging himself to say something, anything. 

Out in the crowd, people waited impatiently. A few of them gestured at him, shouting for him to be removed from the stage. 

Hartley hastily wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“...I-“ he choked out. “First and foremost, would like to tell you... there is something I need to say."

Hartley glanced over his shoulder and caught Dr. Wells watching him from backstage. His breath hitched in his throat. 

All he needed to do was tell them the truth. But he looked back at Dr. Wells again, and again, and again. 

Each time he turned away, his gaze burned into Hartley like fire. 

If he hadn't been in such a stressful situation like the one he was in now, he could've sworn the eyes behind those glasses burned bright red. 

Hartley shuddered. He tugged at his collar and gulped in several deep breaths, craving safety from the stage.

"I’d like to... to welcome Dr. Wells to the stage.” He waved his thanks and quickly staggered away from the glares fixed on him. 

The crowd was in an uproar. Shouts of anger and accusations were thrown at him, but Hartley didn’t stick around to listen. 

He half walked, half stumbled down the rest of the stairs, stifling his tears as best he could before he got to his car. 

“Please, God, let it be over with already.” He moaned to himself. 

If he listened close, he could barely make out Dr. Wells on stage, as he gave a lengthy apology for the horrid way Hartley had presented himself. 

Hartley wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed pitifully. Now nobody would ever know the dangers of the Accelerator, and it was all because he couldn’t speak up about what he knew to be the truth. 

“Hartley? Mr. Rathaway. Are you alright?”

Of all people to console him, but Ronnie Raymond, Caitlin’s fiancé. 

Hartley felt a twinge of jealousy amongst the heavy guilt and embarrassment. Caitlin was very lucky to have someone as wonderful as Ronnie by her side. 

He longed to have a relationship as they did. He secretly envied what they shared. 

“I’m fine.” He tried to push past Ronnie, ignoring Caitlin and Cisco as he went. “Just let it rest.” 

Ronnie held him tightly, refusing to let go. “You don’t look well. What happened out there with the speech?” 

Hearing it from someone else for the first time was like a slap in the face. He didn’t know what to say, now that his chance was gone. 

“Hartley? Can you hear me?” 

Caitlin snapped her fingers, jerking him out of his thoughts. 

At least he’d stopped crying long enough to save some of his pride. 

But looking at the faces of his colleagues up close was disheartening. Although they never got along well, there was a mutual level of trust and respect shared between the three of them. 

And Hartley had just broken his side of it. 

“Yes, I…” 

The air grew thick and heavy. He strained to take a breath, focusing on each of their faces individually. 

How could he have kept such an important detail from them like he did? With such ease. 

For the first time in his life, Hartley watched as his whole world crumbled around him. He expected to feel weakened, faint, to burst into another session of dramatic tears, but nothing happened. 

“Just fine, like I said." He forced a short smile. "I am… very sorry. Now if you could please excuse me, I’ll be on my way.”

He hung his head low and pushed his way through the tightly knit group, slowly making his way out the door. 

To his relief, no one tried to stop him.


	6. In Which Hartley Is Insecure (And Needs Reassurance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to season one, before the Particle Accelerator explosion.

Things are never perfect all the time. Everything has its season. 

Which is why Hartley vowed to keep the bond between him and Dr. Wells as strong as possible.

It was, after all, the only good thing he had left in life. 

He worked both day and night to try to reach a level of perfection in their partnership, event if it meant tiptoeing around certain issues.

For the better part of his career, Hartley practically lived day-to-day off of the small compliments or praise Dr. Wells gave him for a job well done. His heart swelled with joy and pride every time. 

But there would come a point where Dr. Wells would move on to bigger, better things. Hartley knew this. 

The long days spent at STAR Labs were filled with excitement as the day they launch the Particle Accelerator grew near. 

But there was an occasional lazy day, too, where nothing happened aside from daily reports and a good game of chess. 

As usual, Dr. Wells had won again. 

Hartley leaned back in his chair and adjusted his glasses, offering a slow clap.

“I have to say, your strategy— or lack thereof— is impressive. Where did you learn such skill?”

“Oh, Hartley. You should know by now.” For the umpteenth time that morning, Dr. Wells sighed. He eyed Hartley fondly, watching as he twiddled his thumbs and stared at the drink in his lap. “I always have a strategy.”

“If you say so.” Hartley shrugged. “One of these days I might start to believe you.” 

To his discomfort, Dr. Wells’s gaze still clung to him. His skin prickled anxiously. A tiny spark of fear tightened in his belly. 

Something felt off that day.

It was fine, he assured himself. He was getting worked up over nothing. 

He sipped his drink, letting it sit on his tongue rather than slide down his throat. 

Hartley didn’t feel so well anymore. 

Dr. Wells finally looked away. He reassembled the board pieces and rested his fingers to rest on a white knight.

“I’d like to talk with you about something. Care for another drink?”

“I’m listening.” 

Without looking up, he handed Dr. Wells the half empty glass. His fingers trembled slightly as it was filled. 

“It’s a bit of a… touchy topic.”   
He paused, lost in thought. 

Hartley struggled to work up the courage and respond. Instead, Dr. Wells cleared his throat and smiled. 

“Sorry. Anyways, I think it’s time we recruited someone new.” 

Had he still been holding his glass, he would dropped it. But he kept his composer and pulled his chair closer, listening intently. 

“And who might that be?” He asked. 

Dr. Wells clicked his tongue, moving a pawn forward.

“We have Dr. Snow and others on staff, but I’d like to get someone who could run the odd jobs around here.

“Maybe… an engineer. Maybe we could hire another architect. I haven’t decided. I wanted to get your opinion on the matter, first.”

He looked up, patiently waiting for Hartley to make the next move.

Hartley was frozen in his seat. Dr. Wells was bringing in someone new. 

With shuddering breath he pushed his own pawn to the front, no longer worried about the outcome of the game. 

“How much thought have you put into this?” 

“Enough.” He stated simply. “Talk to me, Hartley. What do you think?”

There was nothing further to discuss. In fact, he couldn’t disagree more with the idea. Bringing in a new member would surely mess things up. 

It could also tamper with their relationship.

“I just need to get used to the idea, is all.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Yes, I think it’s a wonderful idea.” 

Again, Dr. Wells studied him closely. He reached for another pawn and gently pushed it forward. “Your move.” 

Hartley stared at the chessboard. The lighthearted fun of good chess competition over a bottle of wine was over. 

As before, he felt Dr. Wells intense gaze boring into him. The uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, twisting and churning and spread to his limbs. 

With a satisfied hum, Dr. Wells poured himself a drink.

“Another glass?” He asked Hartley. 

Hartley didn’t refuse. 

Dr. Wells found the perfect person for the job, to his dismay.

It was during another chess game that he was unlucky enough to meet Cisco Ramon, face to face, while Dr. Wells sat by and introduced them both. 

Aside from the man bun and his lack of age-appropriate attire, Ramon was intelligent. Very intelligent. He would make the perfect asset to the team.

His warm approach and nerdy sense of humor meant that, before long, everyone knew who he was. It wouldn’t be long before everyone fell in love with having Cisco Ramon around. 

Dr. Wells loved him, too. He was excited to have such a smart person working for him. 

“I have a good feeling about him.” He’d told Hartley. 

But Hartley wasn’t buying it. 

After giving him a little reassurance, Dr. Wells led Cisco away to show him around STAR Labs. Hartley stayed behind.

He felt betrayed. There was no reason to be angry, but Hartley was angry. Cisco could easily take his place. 

Cisco was easy-going. He had good social skills; he got along with everyone. He was smart, talented, and Dr. Wells adored him. 

The next week sped by quickly. While Cisco adjusted to his new life working at STAR Labs, Hartley grew more and more anxious. 

He began avoiding Dr. Wells for fear of what could happen. 

Soon enough, Cisco would surely take his place. 

“Hartley?”

He jumped in his seat, startled. Caitlin stood in the doorway, hugging a clipboard to her chest. Behind her stood Cisco. 

“Dr. Wells would like to see you in his office.”

Of all things. Caitlin must have seen the look of disgust on his face as he passed by. 

She crossed her arms and scoffed. “Hartley, be nice to Cisco.” 

He ignored her and rushed off to see Dr. Wells. 

“This is it.” He said to himself, smiling politely as he stepped inside the room. “He’s really getting rid of me this time.”

“Good morning.” Dr. Wells motioned to the seat in front of his desk. “Have a seat.” 

Hartley eased into the chair, sitting up straight as he waited for Dr. Wells to deliver the news. 

“So,” he sat across from Hartley and folded his hands atop a large pile of papers. “How are you?”

Strange, he thought. This was an odd way of starting the conversation. 

“Fine.”

Dr. Wells nodded thoughtfully. “I don’t believe you.” 

While he knew Dr. Wells hadn’t meant it in a bad way, Hartley still couldn’t help seeing the small jab as a slap to the face. 

He was a little irritated, to say the least. “If that’s the case, then why did you ask?”

“I was just being polite.” He said. Hartley winced. “Do you remember what I said to you when you first met Mr. Ramon?”

“You said a lot of things.” Hartley glanced at the papers littering the desk. “Could you elaborate?”

“I think you know where I’m going with this.” 

Dr. Wells pulled a folder out from underneath his desk. He grabbed the papers and carefully put them in, leaving one sheet out.

“Hartley, just because I’m hiring someone new doesn’t mean I’m looking to replace you.” 

“I didn’t mean for it to come off like that.” He suddenly stammered, raising his hands in defense. “I’m sorry. It was unfair of me to put you in that position."

“It’s okay to feel a little uncertain. But if you had asked me, I would’ve gladly explained it for you.” 

He grabbed the sheet of paper and handed it to Hartley, saying, “Everything should go off without any problems, but as we get closer to the final plan, something may come up.” 

He pointed over Hartley’s shoulder, gesturing for Cisco to come inside. 

“But I plan on doing my best to see that everything goes smoothly, which is why I brought in Mr. Ramon to help us.” 

Cisco smiled sheepishly and greeted Hartley. 

A blush crept up his face. Dr. Wells wasn’t trying to replace him. He was trying to make things easier for the both of them. 

“Thank you, Ramon. That is all.” 

Slowly, the hot fear raging inside his chest died down. He felt sluggish and empty, relieved that his earlier worries weren’t realistic. 

“Hartley, believe me this time. You’re still my guy.”

This time Hartley did believe him. 

“So, now that everything is figured out… how about dinner this evening?” 

Hartley nodded gratefully. “I would love to.”


	7. In Which Hartley Is Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited and republished!   
> Any quotes from episodes of The Flash have been edited for copyright reasons.

In Which Hartley Is Unaware 

“Hartley, do you have a moment to spare?”

If he were being honest, he did not. Hartley was in the middle of a heated conversation with his parents. 

Several months had gone by with the same ordeal: his father would invite him over for dinner and he would come, only to realize it wasn’t a simple family get-together. 

Each time Hartley knocked on their door, hoping for a change, he was met with an unfamiliar face. He later realized that the extra guests his parents would bring along were people hired to help him get past the “phases” in his life and come back home to work for the family business. 

This time, however, his father had no intention in hiding it. Hartley was held captive on the phone call for over two hours. To his relief, Dr. Wells finally decided to intervene. 

“I’ll meet you there.” He replied, gesturing urgently to the phone in his hand before returning to the debate. 

Dr. Wells nodded his understanding. He headed for the stairs and left Hartley to fend for himself. 

“We’ll talk later, once you’ve decided to quit playing games.” He groaned as his father shouted over the phone. “It’s not going to make a difference, Dad. I found a new job. I have a boss who cares for my success.” 

He could hear his mother sobbing in the background. As much as it pained him to do so, it was time to move on. He knew there were better things in store working for Dr. Wells than hiding away under his family’s business name. 

It still hurt him greatly to hear his parents say the things they did. He rubbed a hand over his face, afraid of letting anyone see him become overly emotional. 

“So this is goodbye, then.” His father said. “Just remember that I love you more than some famous scientist in a fancy suit ever could. Remember that, my boy.”

“I will.” Hartley replied. “Give Mom a hug for me.” 

A short span of silence passed before his father hung up. Hartley shoved the phone in his pocket and followed behind Dr. Wells down the stairs. 

He was waiting at his desk with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, untouched. He motioned for Hartley to sit down and handed him the mug.

“Chamomile. It helps the nerves.” He smiled. If Hartley hadn’t felt as miserable as he did, he would’ve been comforted by the kind act. 

Instead, he slouched lower in his seat with a grunt of thanks. 

“How are your parents?” Dr. Wells asked casually, attempting to lighten the heavy atmosphere. 

“They’re fine.” He sipped at the tea. It was a gentle and soothing taste, but a bitter, metallic aftertaste clung to his throat as he swallowed. 

“I assume you were offered work?” Dr. Wells pressed. 

Hartley set the mug down. “Yes. I declined.” 

He seemed to relax at the news.

“Good. Very good,” he smiled again. This time, Hartley reflected the smile. He sat up straight in the chair with his hands neatly over his lap.

The silence shared between the two of them was more comfortable than the one among him and his parents, Hartley thought to himself. Dr. Wells was a little more accepting than his they ever were.

“I’ve noticed your work ethic over the past months. Your colleagues speak highly of you.” He paused, searching his desk for a pen. “Do you recall the conversation we had a few nights ago? The one where I told you about the Particle Accelerator?”

As much as Hartley tried to remember, he couldn’t. A thick fog clouded his brain, leaving only snippets of events which had occurred that same morning. 

“I don’t.” 

Dr. Wells reached across the table and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “That’s quite alright. I didn’t expect you to.” 

He watched idly as Dr. Wells scribbled a list of things. Behind them, the door opened. Without moving, he let his gaze wander over to the intruder, who seemed unaware that he was currently unwelcome inside. 

He blinked. A strange sensation came over him as the stranger stood up tall and met his eyes with an unwavering look. Hartley held the stare long enough to invite in any curiosity the stranger might have. 

Immediately, the stranger began looking him over. Hartley turned in his chair and did the same, until the incessant tapping of a pen brought back his attention.

Dr. Wells patiently waited until Hartley was facing him again. He blushed, chancing another quick glance at the stranger. They had moved on from examining Hartley, content with tidying up the cluttered workspace.

“Pay no mind to them.” His tone was gentle, but firm. Hartley shifted about in his seat and took another tentative sip from his tea. “They are simply here for janitorial issues.” 

“Excuse me for asking, but what was it that you wanted to see me about?” 

“Oh, right. Sorry, the Particle Accelerator.” He handed Hartley the list of tasks. “This is what I have in mind. I’ll get the whiteboard.” 

Hartley adjusted his glasses and held the paper close to his face. The letters danced around his eyes and blurred between the lines. He panicked. Why couldn’t he read the paper?

Dr. Wells rolled his whiteboard through the doorway. He stepped to the side and clasped his hands together, satisfied with the outline on the board. 

“This will be better for us both, since we’re here in my office.” 

As much as he longed to hear what Dr. Wells had to say, lethargy tugged at his limbs. The remaining tea sloshed against the sides of the mug. His stomach grumbled and churned in the same manner. 

“Over the next week or two, I have decided to look into our options.” He pointed to the lower part of the board. “It would be beneficial to have someone who could help us.” 

Hartley swallowed. “I agree.” 

Dr. Wells flipped the board around so that there was a basic outline of the Particle Accelerator. “What do you think of this? The main points of issue I have are here, here…”

He listened closely. Even so, the words escaped him. The only thing he focused on was the bubbly knot threatening to make its way up his throat. 

Feeling miserable, he covered his mouth and leaned over the desk, burying his head in his arms for a moment of relief. 

Unbeknownst to Hartley, Dr. Wells was standing next to him in a matter of seconds. 

“Hartley? Are you feeling well?”

He tried to answer, but the pain took his breath away. Instead, he gave his best guttural groan. 

Dr. Wells pulled his best sympathetic face and helped Hartley to his feet. “Let’s do this another day. I’ll gather a few things for you to take home. Can you make it to the door?” 

His tone was soft and soothing, as though he were talking to a child. Although shocked, Hartley ignored the urge to feel offended. 

“I don’t think so.” He said. 

With a frown, he clicked his tongue at the pitiful sight. “Stay here. Once I have everything together, we’ll leave.” 

Dr. Wells left him to wobble unsteadily against the chair. Hartley grabbed the table in an effort to keep from falling. The mug, half empty, swayed with the sudden jerk and fell over onto the paper he had been trying to read earlier.

“Oh no!” Hartley cried. “I’m so sorry. I’ll clean this up for you.” 

Dr. Wells glanced over his shoulder just as Hartley reached for the mug. 

“No!” He shouted. “Don’t touch it. I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry.”

Startled by the sudden outburst, Hartley pulled his hand back. He looked up in shock as Dr. Wells held out the paper, which was now untouched by the tea he had spilled. 

Hartley didn’t dwell on it for long. The dull ache in his stomach had formed into nausea. He swallowed against the sensation bubbling up his throat and made for the door, unaware that Dr. Wells followed behind him closely.

The air was cold as they left. Hartley struggled to push the door open against the strong winds outsides and shivered as it blew past him. To his surprise, the sky was dark and speckled with stars. 

He checked his phone. It was no longer early afternoon, but late at night. Nearly everyone everyone else had gone home for the day.

“How long has it been?” He whispered to himself. Dr. Wells wrapped an arm around him and led the way to a large car parked right in front of the building. 

Hartley stopped. It wasn’t his car. 

“It might be best if I take you home myself. You don’t seem well enough to drive on your own.” To emphasize his statement, Dr. Wells looked at Hartley closely. “Do you feel sick?” 

Hartley opened the passenger side and slid in. The leather seat was cool against his back. He leaned against it and sighed in relief. “Yes.”

He hummed to himself. “I’ll go slow. What’s your address?” 

Hartley told him the street address and reached for the seatbelt, which slipped out of his grasp. He shrugged. It was late and he didn’t live far. He would be fine without one.

“I have a few bottles of water in the trunk.” Dr. Wells told him. “If you want some, tell me.” 

Even the thought of water made him queasy, so Hartley didn’t answer. Instead, he focused on staying awake the whole trip, just in case they missed his apartment. 

He was happy to find that Dr. Wells didn’t miss it. Once they arrived, he parked near the front door and helped Hartley inside. 

His legs were wobbly and he still felt sick, but he was more tired than anything. His head ached; he wanted to sleep. 

Dr. Wells stood in the doorway as Hartley shuffled to his bedroom, not bothering to take off his shoes or the coat he was so generously offered in the car. 

“Sleep well, Hartley.” He called after him. “If you need anything, let me know.” 

He lingered in the doorway a while longer, then walked around the apartment, turning off lights and locking windows. He grabbed his coat and locked the door behind him, leaving Hartley to sleep off the effects of his sudden onset of sickness.

The next morning, Hartley was late to work. He expected scowling faces and angry retorts when he walked in, but he was met with the opposite. 

Caitlin Snow dropped her conversation with another coworker and rushed to his side. 

“Hartley? What are you doing here?” She demanded. “Dr. Wells said you’re supposed to be taking the day off.” 

Hartley brushed her off, annoyed by the abrupt confrontation. “I work here.” He huffed. “So do you. Let’s get back to doing what we came here for.” 

Caitlin took a step back. A hurt expression flashed across her face. 

“I was just worried.” She said softly. Without another word, she turned away and continued the conversation where she left off with her coworker. 

Hartley rolled his eyes and scoffed. A sliver of fear clenched his belly. He noticed a quick glance in his general direction as Caitlin pointed him out while she spoke. 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Rathaway.” 

A cold hand wrapped around his wrist. He shuddered inwardly and forced a smile as he faced Dr. Wells. 

“Good morning, Hartley.” Dr. Wells greeted him warmly. “I hope you slept well.” After a moment’s pause, he added, “I was thinking… we’ve both spent more than enough time cooped up inside here. How about dinner, tonight? For the two of us. It would make for an excellent break, don’t you agree?”

He hesitated. Of course he would accept. After all, it was Dr. Wells. 

But something felt strange. The stares of others around them burned like daggers in his back. 

Hartley shook off the feeling. Dr. Wells was Dr. Wells. He trusted him. If there was an issue, he would know. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” He said. “But where would we go?”

Dr. Wells pondered over the question, then said, “Why don’t I have you over at my house tonight? It would be my pleasure.” 

Hartley was shocked. “Oh, no, no. Dr. Wells, I could never,” he stammered. “No, that’s too much to ask of you.” 

“Really, it’s not a problem. I insist.”

He tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, but failed. “If you insist. I would love to.” 

The smile on his face grew wide, though it never reached his eyes. “Wonderful. You can come with me after work, I’ll take you there.”

Hartley nodded his thanks. His throat was too dry for him to speak any longer. 

When Dr. Wells left, Hartley stayed behind. He noticed Caitlin was still watching him with the same look of concern drawn over her face. 

The house he had in mind was nothing compared to the house they drove to.

Dr. Wells parked the car under an open garage and stepped out. He unlocked the door and waited for Hartley to regain his composure. 

When they were inside, Hartley watched in awe as Dr. Wells turned on all of the lights with a clap of his hands. 

A small fire lit up a corner of the house. Some of the most luxurious furniture Hartley had ever laid his eyes on was displayed around a modest fireplace. 

“It’s beautiful.” He looked up at the glass window panes that took the place of the ceiling. Music played faintly in the background. He strained to make out the words. 

Both the furniture and décor were modern and fancy, which a touch of home comfort. He felt self conscious standing amidst such an expensive scene. 

“Make yourself at home.” Dr Wells hung their coats on a nearby coatrack and disappeared into the kitchen. “Dinner will only take a few minutes. In the meantime, would you like something to drink?”

Hartley took a moment to find his voice. “Water is fine.” He replied. 

Dr. Wells poked his head out of the kitchen and gestured to the sofa in front of the fireplace. “Please, feel free to sit anywhere you like.” 

He sat down on the edge of an armchair where he could easily see the rest of the house without being at the center of Dr. Wells’s attention

In the kitchen, Dr. Wells readied a small table for the both of them, placing silverware and extra napkins beside the plates. He grabbed the food and set it down on the table as well before retrieving Hartley for the meal. 

They ate with little conversation. 

Dr. Wells tried to discuss some of his plans for the Particle Accelerator, but Hartley was still caught up in the beauty of his home.

“I hope you enjoyed the food.” Dr. Wells said after they had finished. “Cooking has never been my specialty.” 

“Mine either.” Hartley said. “Dinner was excellent. Thank you.” 

He was grateful for the invitation. His mother had called him that morning, begging for him to meet her and his father than night. He politely declined, explaining to them how he had already made plans for dinner with Dr. Wells. 

With an angry huff, she berated him in Latin and slammed the phone down, leaving Hartley to end the call.

He hadn’t heard from either of his parents since then.

Dr. Wells stood and gathered the empty plates, nodding his appreciation as he passed by. “No, thank you. I’m glad we could get together.” When he came back, he gazed at Hartley sadly. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents. It’s a shame they couldn’t join us this evening.” 

Hartley looked up, confused. “My parents? I didn’t know they were invited.” He said. Dr. Wells ignored him. 

“How about a glass of champagne? Do you have a preference?” 

“No. That would be nice, thank you.”

Dr. Wells stopped midway as he poured the drinks. He set the bottle and glasses down and left them to sit back down at the table, scooting his chair to where he could see Hartley completely.

“You seem distracted today.” He mused. “Is something the matter?” 

Hartley shook his head. “Nothing important.”

His attention was pulled inward. Dr. Wells cleared his throat and insisted that he continue. 

“What’s bothering you, Hartley? Can I help?” 

After a moment of quiet he said, “It’s my parents.” 

Dr. Wells nodded. “What about your parents?”

“Do you think I’ve been too harsh?” He asked. “They’re trying to mend things again. Surely I should give them another chance.”

Dr. Wells thought this over. His eyes were dark and narrowed, but his voice stayed sincere. “The way they have treated you over the years is unacceptable. And because of them, I’ve taken it as my duty to treat you as I would my own son.” 

He stood slowly and backed away from the table, retracing his steps towards the abandoned bottle of champagne. 

“I hope I haven’t picked up the wrong message.” He muttered in a low tone. “But if you’d like to make up with your parents, the decision is yours.” 

He handed Hartley one of the glasses and remained standing, keeping his eyes locked on the crackling fireplace. 

Hartley was unsure of what to say. He felt uncomfortable for putting his host in such a situation, much less Dr. Wells. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He added quickly. “I only meant-“

“No worries. Forget it ever happened.” Dr. Wells swirled his drink around and kicked off his shoes. “I’m just having a hard time understanding where you’re coming from. Surely I care for you you more than some business owner wearing cheap knockoff suits ever could. Don’t you think?”

His father had said the same thing not long ago. Fear writhed in his gut. He squirmed in his seat as the same dark sensation he felt earlier sent shivers up his spine. 

“Right.” bit his lip. An awkward quiet filled the empty air. “Well, it’s been a wonderful stay, but I’ll be on my way now.” He stood and made for the door. 

Dr. Wells stood up as well. “I’ll take you back to STAR Labs.”

“Really, it’s fine.” Hartley blocked the door and struggled to buy himself some time to make it out to his car without being followed. “You’ve done enough for me already.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re mistaken. We drove here in the same vehicle, don’t you remember?” 

Hartley opened the door and peeked outside. The only car in the driveway was Dr. Wells’s small van. The light words on the side spelled out “S.T.A.R. LABORATORIES.” He stepped aside and allowed Dr. Wells to walk out. 

“I remember now.” He said, though he didn’t remember. The only thing he could think about was how Dr. Wells might have overheard the conversation with his parents the day before. 

“Are you coming?” 

He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. “Forgot something.” He shouted back. “I’ll be right there.”

There wasn’t much time. Hartley opened up cabinets and checked under the table, searching for a hint. A part of him knew he was violating the privacy of Dr. Wells by rummaging through his home without permission. The other part told him something was not adding up. 

A sharp pain shot through his fingers while he felt around in a dark drawer. He gave a small cry and tore it free, waving it around to try and stop the stinging. 

Blood welled from the small cut. He popped it in his mouth and kept looking, only to find a sheet of blueprints for the Particle Accelerator. 

“What’s this?” He murmured. Once unraveled, Hartley noticed the blueprints here were nothing compared to the ones he was working with at STAR Labs. “How odd.”

“Find what you’re looking for?”

Hartley jumped, dropping the blueprints. Dr. Wells eyed him warily. He held his keys firmly between his fingers, pointing them at Hartley like he would a weapon. 

He picked up the blueprints and shoved them back into their drawer. “No.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dr. Wells replied. “It’s getting late. We should be on our way.” 

Hartley obliged. Without another word they walked out to the car. Dr. Wells started the engine and drove them past STAR Labs, heading straight for Hartley’s apartment. 

The car ride was silent. When they arrived, Dr. Wells stayed in the car.  
Hartley was relieved.

Hartley stepped out and said a quick thanks. He did not mention the fact that they were not at STAR Labs. He simply rushed inside and locked the doors. 

The blinds were still open, which gave him the advantage of watching Dr. Wells pull out and drive away. The headlights were still visible after he had left. Hartley didn’t move from the window until he could no longer see them down the road. 

His hands shook as he crawled onto the couch, and wrapped himself in a blanket.

A clock on the far wall chimed, alerting him of the late time. His lips quivered and he started to tremble as the adrenaline wore off. The weight of exhaustion from his risky experience hit him hard. 

He covered his head with the blanket and tried to sleep, not daring to turn off the lights until morning. 

Silent tears dripped down his face as he waited for the sun to rise and a new day to come.

He ended up skipping work for the rest of the week. Occasionally, a new message appeared on his phone and Hartley avoided reading it for fear of the message being from Dr. Wells.

He replayed a voicemail from one of his coworkers who told him he was needed for work that day, 

Hartley wasn’t ready. He dressed in the nicest suit he could find, combed any stray hairs into place, and practiced a convincing smile in the bathroom mirror. 

Physically, he was ready. Emotionally, he was not. 

He arrived at STAR Labs with a few minutes to spare. Caitlin and her fiancé Ronnie Raymond greeted him at the entrance. He gave them a halfhearted smile and walked away, anxious to see Dr. Wells.

As was typical for early mornings, he sat at his desk with papers and application sheets laid out in front of him. When Hartley came inside, he did his best to hide them without causing suspicion. 

“Hartley, good to see you.” He said. “We have a few things to go over today, so please, make yourself comfortable.”

He took a seat in the usual chair reserved for him and watched as Dr. Wells pulled out an old chess board.

“Care to play?” He asked, waving a white pawn around. 

Hartley gave a genuine smile. “I would love to.” 

They spent the rest of the morning discussing recent events, and every so often Dr. Wells would ask how the week off had been for Hartley. 

“Don’t worry about payment.” He said. “I took care of everything.” 

He felt a lot better than he had when he first arrived, until Dr. Wells told him about a new arrival. 

The moment Cisco Ramon was introduced, Hartley felt the hairs on his neck rise. Dr. Wells was happy, but Hartley didn’t share his enthusiasm. 

Instead, he felt worried. 

“This won’t change things, Hartley.” He told him, “you’re still my guy.” 

“Don’t be so certain.” Hartley grumbled under his breath.

As soon as Cisco left, albeit awkwardly, Dr. Wells refused to look him in the eye. He reset their chess game and insisted that Hartley make the first move, claiming he needed time to assess the playing field. 

He fought hard to regain the comfortable silence they had both eased into, but with no luck. Control over the situation was slipping through his fingers.

Hartley excused himself after another round of chess. “Someone should show Mr. Ramon to his new workspace.” He said. “I’ll take care of it.” 

Later that evening, the only time Cisco had seen Hartley was in the office. 

Days passed at an agonizing rate without another word from Dr. Wells. Other than the occasional curt greeting, Hartley stopped hearing from him altogether. He tried to reach out, starting with dinner invites, and progressed to simple small talk whenever possible. 

Although he knew it wasn’t because of anything he had done, Hartley couldn’t help but wonder if their lack of communication was his fault. 

So he tried harder. 

Eventually, after weeks of preparation, the Particle Accelerator was completed. Cisco and a few others decided to go out and celebrate. He was asked by Caitlin to join them, but Hartley declined. 

“I plan on having dinner with Dr. Wells.” He explained to her.

Caitlin frowned. “Again?” 

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Hartley asked her. She waved to Cisco and Ronnie as they waited for her to join them. 

“While I admire that you want to spend time with Dr. Wells, a night with friends is also good every once in a while.” She grabbed her purse and slung it over one shoulder then reached for his arm. “You should join us. Who knows, you might really enjoy yourself.” 

He pulled away. “That doesn’t answer my question. What do you mean by ‘again’? Do you think there’s something wrong with it?”

“Not exactly,” she shrugged. “It’s nice of you to reach out to him, but don’t you think you’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately? It seems… strange.”

Hartley slammed the items he held onto the nearest desk. “Oh, I see. You’re jealous, aren’t you?” He accused, stabbing a finger into her chest. 

With her hands up in defense, she shook her head. “No, that’s not what I meant.” She shushed him before he could interject. “Something about you has changed, and it’s not a good thing. So maybe spending some time with someone who’ not Dr. Wells would be good for you.” 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes and throwing a hand up with dramatic flair. “I’m different? If I’m so different now, do you really think going out with you and your little group of lowlife dorks would actually help me?” 

Caitlin covered her mouth in shock. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she stifled a sob. 

“Fine. If that’s how you feel, I won’t bother asking again.” She cried and ran for the door.

“Caitlin,” he whispered. “Caitlin, wait. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

He tried to go after her, but a cold, strong hand stopped him.

He whipped around and was met with Dr. Wells, who stood in front of him, his arms extended out in an offer of comfort.

“Oh, Hartley,” he said softly. “You have really made a mess of things.” 

Hartley practically fell into the waiting arms and held on tight. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on steadying his racing heart. “This is it.” He whined. “First my parents, and now my colleagues. I’ve ruined it all.” 

Dr. Wells pulled away so he could see Hartley face-to-face. “I’m still here.” 

He avoided his gaze. “Not for long. Sooner or later you’ll replace me with a better man for the job, won’t you? Isn’t that why you hired Cisco?”

“Hartley, how many times do I have to tell you?” Dr. gave an exasperated sigh. “You and Cisco are both brilliant scientists. Sure, he has a bright future ahead of him. So do you.” With a gentle pat on the shoulder, Dr. Wells lifted Hartley’s chin so they were both at eye level. “You’re like a son to me. My right hand man. Without your help, I would have never completed the Particle Accelerator.” 

The accelerator. An image of the blueprints Hartley had found in a drawer not long ago flashed in his mind.

“I’m sure you could’ve easily done it on your own.” Hartley said. 

“No, no. It’s a rather complex design. Without you, Hartley, I would still be here trying to put it all together.” He led the way down to the accelerator, a broad smile across his face.

It was the same smile he wore when he introduced Cisco for the first time, Hartley thought bitterly. 

Dr. Wells pulled out the set of blueprints he kept at STAR Labs, explaining to Hartley in further depth the areas he would like to update in the future. 

While Dr. Wells talked, Hartley wondered how much of it was real and how much was just for show. The more he thought, the more he wondered whether the growing dynamic between them was like the two sets of blueprints:

One-sided. 

Hartley finished up looking over the Particle Accelerator. Things were becoming tense since the night they spent exploring the Particle Accelerator. 

He still clung to the small hope that things might get better for them. If not, there was nowhere left for him to run.

“Good thing I checked it before something happened.” He mumbled to himself. “It’s in dire need of repairs.”

He was surprised to see Dr. Wells standing the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, when he came out. He glared at Hartley. 

“What were you doing in my accelerator?” Suspicion laced his voice. 

Hartley stared at him in disbelief. “Don’t you mean our accelerator?” He asked. “It’ll be our fault if we turn it on and destroy Central City.” 

Dr. Wells sighed irritably and looked to the ceiling. “Success isn’t easy. You know this.” 

“You’re putting everyone in danger with this risk. And if you don’t have the courage to admit you could be wrong about the accelerator, I’ll do it for you.” 

He shoved past Dr. Wells, and Dr. Wells allowed him to go. But before he could make it out the door, he was met with a wall of security force.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Dr. Wells spoke slow and clear. “Mr. Rathaway, you are no longer needed here. Your position at STAR Labs has been terminated.”

“Surely you don’t think that will stop me-“

Dr. Wells held up a hand. “Oh, I know it will. Because if you even breathe a word of this to anyone, I will make sure the only job you can get is as a teacher in an elementary school.” 

He turned away. His face was hot with embarrassment. 

Security escorted him out of the building, passed both his ex-colleagues and his replacement, Cisco Ramon. The heavy weight of guilt and uncertainty rested on his chest as he walked by, but knew he couldn’t say anything. 

As Hartley walked out of STAR Labs for the last time, he could’ve sworn there was someone watching him from behind. He looked back, but no one was there.

A cold gust blew across his shoulders. He hoped Cisco didn’t fall for the same trap as he had.


	8. In Which Hartley Is Prideful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in an uninspired mood, so please forgive any lack of excitement. In the chapter, Hartley learns the importance of humility and allows himself to rely on the help of his coworkers.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Hartley spun around in his chair and squinted at the clock on the wall. Although it felt like hours of jotting down notes until the words were a mess of scribbles on crumpled paper and his hand was frozen in place, only thirty minutes had passed since he last checked the time. 

Sweat beaded on the back of his neck, making his skin crawl. The list of things he needed to finish by the end of the week was getting larger by the second. However, no matter how stressed he was, Hartley refused to stoop so low as to ask for assistance from his new coworker, Cisco Ramon. He shuddered at the thought. 

After he had finished his third paper, Hartley threw his pen down with a groan. He scrubbed at his face, struggling to alleviate the headache that threatened to form. 

“Good afternoon, Hartley!” A voice called from behind. Hartley immediately recognized it as Cisco.

“‘Good afternoon’?” He scoffed, glancing at the clock on the wall. “I think you mean—oh, it is afternoon.” 

Dread fell like a stone in his stomach. Surely there was no way he could finish all of his work by the end of the week. He curtly acknowledged Cisco with a small nod, then turned his attention back to his work. 

When Hartley still had said nothing to him, Cisco crossed his arms and propped himself up against the desk. He bent over Hartley’s shoulder and watched as Hartley drifted between two different papers, examining them carefully. 

“So,” he drawled, “Dr. Wells mentioned you’ve got a lot on your plate today, huh? It certainly looks like it.” 

Hartley made a point of scooting his chair away from Cisco’s scrutinizing gaze. “That’s correct.”

Cisco’s face lit up with joy. “Maybe I could help.” He suggested, grinning widely.

Hartley froze. He slowly turned in his chair, staring Cisco straight in the eyes. “Sorry, you want to help me?”

“Well, actually, Dr. Wells told me to come give you some help with-”

Hartley didn’t bother listening to what Cisco had to say. Instead, he stacked up the remaining papers and pushed them to the side of his desk. “And how, might I ask, do you plan on doing that?” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. 

To his annoyance, Cisco wasn’t intimidated. He reached over the desk and grabbed a handful of papers, briefly looking them over. “First, I would suggest we tackle these one at a time. There’s no way you’d finish everything if you try to do it all at once. You’ll only burn yourself out.”

Hartley snatched the papers back and slammed them down onto the desk. “As if that would ever work.” He rolled his eyes. “If I did like you suggested, it would double my workload. Trust me, I’ve tried it before.” 

A hurt look flashed in Cisco’s eyes. “I’m sure there are other ways to make things easier. Give me a second to think of one...”

“No! You’ve had plenty of time already, and all you did was waste mine.” Hartley jumped up out of his chair and physically shooed Cisco away, pointing to the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to do my job and finish up my work.”

Cisco stood firm, his fists clenched at his sides. “Whatever,” he glared defiantly. “If you decide you need my help, you know where to find me.”

Without another word, Cisco stormed out of the room. Hartley watched him disappear through the doorway, feeling guilty and alone. 

He forced himself to focus on the mound of work in front of him, pushing back any lingering thoughts that begged him to track Cisco down and apologize.

“That won’t be necessary,” He grumbled, “I’m very much capable of handling things on my own.” 

Shortly after Hartley had finally completed half of the papers stacked on his desk, Dr. Wells appeared in the room with a binder filled to the brim. 

Hartley suddenly realized he had seen no one come in or out of the office room since his quarrel with Cisco. 

Dr. Wells placed the binder in front of Hartley and pushed away the excess of papers surrounding him. 

“I admire your work ethic, Hartley,” he draped an arm over Hartley’s shoulder, gesturing towards the pile of completed assignments, “but the reason I hired Cisco was so he could lighten the workload between the both of you.”

For a moment, Hartley relished in the fountain of attention and concern Dr. Wells was offering him. He was tempted to agree, if it meant that Dr. Wells would stay a little while longer and share in his company. It was embarrassing to admit, but Hartley had been feeling lonely throughout the day, nothing to keep him occupied than the mountain of things he needed to accomplish. 

Maybe if I had accepted Cisco’s help, I wouldn’t be in this situation, he thought bitterly.

“Hm.” He frowned as Dr. Wells pulled away and looked him over. “While I understand where you’re coming from, I don’t necessarily agree. To have someone meddling in my work would ruin the progress I’ve made so far. It’s a waste of my time.”

He tried to feign a casual appearance, opening the folder to card through the first couple of pages. In his mind, his thoughts were racing. A prickling fear crept up his chest as he glanced over the papers, too nervous to digest the information properly. He sensed Dr. Wells leaning over the desk, his cold eyes boring into him, silently urging him to continue. 

“However, if you believe I should ask Mr. Ramon to help me, I will.” He didn’t tell Dr. Wells about how he inwardly scowled at the mention of Cisco’s name.

“Good.” Dr. Wells nodded his approval and began to gather up his things. “I trust you’ll make the right decision.” 

To Hartley’s disappointment, Dr. Wells was headed home. He paused halfway across the room and looked over his shoulder, as if suddenly remembering something important.“Before you leave tonight, please lock the building. I’ll be here early tomorrow morning, so don’t fret over cleaning up.”

“Got it.” Hartley gave a weak smile. “Have a good night, Dr. Wells.”

A few moments later, the door slammed shut. It echoed ominously down the halls, causing Hartley to shiver in his seat.

Once he had mustered up the courage to move again, Hartley stood up and shuffled over to a window, abandoning his work in order to peek outside and check for any impending danger. He was surprised to see that the sun had already set. Dim beams of moonlight shone through the smudged window pane, reflecting on his pale skin. 

“Have I really been working that long?” Hartley said to himself. And yet he wasn’t nearly close to the end of his list.

Still, he refused to accept how desperately he needed Cisco’s help, no matter how difficult it got. 

By the next morning, Hartley hadn’t gone home yet. He stayed behind to try to tackle the enormous pile of work, resulting in him passing out on his desk a few hours later. 

The door sliding open alerted Hartley, waking him from his fitful slumber. He groggily sat up in his chair and wiped away a smudge of drool off his cheek. It took a moment for him to realize that he was still at STAR Labs, sitting at his desk, surrounded by dozens of unfinished assignments. 

“Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep.” Hartley groaned. 

“That you did. I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

Startled, Hartley jumped up and spun around. He was met by Cisco, who awkwardly stood in the doorway with a sheepish look on his face. 

“I, um, wanted to apologize for intruding yesterday.” He said, gesturing towards Hartley’s desk. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I just thought you might want some help.” 

“Right.” Hartley nodded. “About that.” 

He pulled out a chair from under his desk, motioning for Cisco to sit down. Once they were both settled, Hartley took a deep breath and steadied his voice before he spoke. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Hartley blurted out. “What I said was wrong. I shouldn’t have done the things I did, and I’m sorry.” 

Although he struggled, Hartley met Cisco’s gaze. “I think I’m ready to accept your help now. This time I won’t be such a jerk about it, either. Can you forgive me?”

Cisco was silent for a moment. Then, he took Hartley’s hand in his and gave it a good squeeze. “Are you kidding? Of course I forgive you. It takes a lot of guts to apologize. And I know it’s not particularly easy for you.” He winked, causing Hartley to blush. “But I appreciate it. And I’d be more than willing to offer you my help, if you’ll take it.”

For the first time in a while, Hartley smiled genuinely. Cisco’s joy was contagious. “Thank you. I’d be more than willing to accept your offer.”


End file.
